Letters Through an Odd Family
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Hannah Abbott has a muggle cousin that she's close to. Like her, he's also living at a boarding school. Like her, he also seems to have a bullying blonde git that he can't stand. One lives in London and one lives in Massachusetts. Hannah attends Hogwarts and Aaron attends Spenser Academy. These are letters passed through the two cousins as they each deal with their classmates.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Covenant nor Harry Potter!**

**I got this idea while working on my Covenant/Harry Potter/Angel crossover fic, and then my brother came over and decided to watch the Covenant!**

_Hannah,_

_ How are you doing at your school? I still can't believe you're a witch. I still wonder what lies you would be filling Father and I with if we weren't in London celebrating your eleventh birthday when you got your acceptance letter. This owl post thing is still weird, but at least we'll be able to keep in touch while you're gone in your school. Can you believe we're both living inside of our schools now? No longer do we have to live at home and abide by the rules of our overbearing parents…_

_ School isn't so bad here yet. I made a few friends, and my roommate is okay so far. He played football while in elementary (American football) so we have that much in common. He also helped stand up for me when these four boys were all picking on me. I swear I'm going to punch them all in the face one day. The blonde one is the worst – he walks as if he owns the place and he acts as if we should all bow to him. He pushed me in the halls last night just because he felt like it… well, alright… I sort of stopped walking and told him to go around me just to annoy him, but he didn't have to push me. My right hand is all sprained now (which is why this letter is all messy – I'm writing it with my left hand)_

_ I've got to go now, but I can't wait to hear all about your school. What is it like so far? What are the houses like? I remember your mom tried explaining it to us, but it's still sort of confusing… what house are you in? I bet it's the best house in all of Hogwarts!_

_ Love, Aaron_

_ p.s. at least you don't have to worry about a bullying blonde thinking he's god's gift to earth!_

"Watch it Abbott!"

Sighing as Draco Malfoy shoved her into one of the walls of the corridor, Hannah Abbott sighed and looked back down at the letter in her hands. Her cousin was so very wrong… she did have a bullying blonde git who thought he was merlin's gift to earth!

_ Aaron,_

Hannah wrote while the ghost Binns taught their History of Magic class,

_I'm in class right now, so I can't write for very long. Can you believe that my History professor is a ghost? I mean he's an actual ghost. I remember Mum and my uncle Tom telling me all about it, but I still can't believe it. Apparently there was a fire in the staffroom one day and Professor Binns slept through it. When it was time for class the next morning, his ghost just floated out of his body and started to teach the students. I don't think he knows he's a ghost…_

_ The houses are separated into four groups: Gryffindor takes in the brave, Slytherin takes in all the bigoted purebloods, Ravenclaw takes in all the brainy ones, and then there's Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff takes in the ones that don't fit into any of the other houses. I'm in Hufflepuff. It isn't so bad. The others are really nice, and there are five others who are in Hufflepuff this year as well. Justin Finch-Fletchley is a muggle-born (he doesn't have witch blood in him) and Ernie Macmillian is a half-blood like me – they're the only two boys. And then there's Susan Bones who's a pureblood (and my new best friend – you'd really like her), Leanne Wong is a muggle-born and she's really quiet so far, and then there's Megan Jones who's a pureblood. I think she's also related to the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. The Holyhead Harpies are an all-girl Quidditch team, and they're really good. Megan sort of looks like Gwenog Jones._

_ As for having a bullying blonde prat, yes I've got one as well. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a pureblood who comes from one of the most biased families in the wizarding world. I'm only just happy that Hufflepuff doesn't share many classes with the Slytherins. I feel bad for the Gryffindors. I've got to head over to Charms right now, but I'll write to you later._

_ Love, Hannah_

_ p.s. I've included a potion that will fix up your sprained hand once you drink it; don't let anyone find you with it or I'll be sent to Azkaban for giving magical items to a muggle._

Gagging on the horrible tasting potion that his cousin sent to him, Aaron Abbott glared across the hall at the four boys who he already hated. They had only been in school for three days, but he wanted nothing more than to see them all expelled. Hearing about the Draco Malfoy kid who was most likely picking on his sweet and innocent cousin, Aaron started to grow even more annoyed as he watched the four best friends all laughing with each other. As the blonde one looked over at him and smirked, Aaron clenched his newly fixed hand into a ball.

"Eh, Garwin!" he shouted, making his way over to them. He would destroy the Sons of Ipswich simply just for existing!

**A/N: I know this is short… the shortest thing I have ever written in my life, but I like it. I realized that Aaron's last name is Abbot, and then I thought of Hannah Abbott, and I suddenly jumped with the idea of the two of them being related. I know that Hannah is too kind and Aaron is too much of a jerk, but Hannah is stated to being a half-blood, and I am too much in love with Kyle Schmid to not give him any good points. I also know that one Abbot has only one T and the other has two T's, but ehh… oh well!**

**I already have a second chapter typed out with another letter between them, and I'm actually thinking of turning it into a whole story thing, but I'm iffy about it because I still haven't finished up A Brothers War! I'm debating though, but for now I like the whole letters thing between the two of them and this is just meant to be a short thing with letters between the two cousins(:**


End file.
